My Yuri on Ice oneshots
by kpron2008
Summary: These are oneshots that I will becoming up with Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov with different seneroes. {Pairing: Female Yuuri Katsuki and Male Victor Nikiforov or vice a versa} Please let me know what you think of my oneshots. Please and Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

**Love at First Sight : The Skater and The Dancer**

By: kpron2008

{Author's Note: This is my very first Yuuri and Victor oneshot. Let me know what you think about it please and thank you. This will be one of many oneshots that I'll do for the Yuri! On Ice! I'll put all the one shots for this together like did for my Naruto oneshots that I did for Kakashi and female Naruto only. One shots with different serineroes.}

Summary:

[Pairing Female Yuri Katsuki and Male Victor Nikiforov]

Victor Nikiforov is five time gold medalist for Russia in skating world while there was a five time gold medalist International dancer for Japan named Yuri Katsuki in the world of dance; two people from two different competitions were able to meet each other. In a place called Hasetsu Kyushu at Yutopia Akatsuki Hot Springs and it was love at first sight for Victor Nikiforov and little did he know that the famed International dancer, Yuri Katsuki has secretly loved him since his junior debut in the skating world and was also a fan of his; plus she had followed his career.

However, they never expected to run into each other in her home town of Hasetsu Kyushu or let alone fall hard in love with each other at first sight.

How will their fans react to their relationship?

What does this mean for Yuri and Victor?

It was all over the news that Victor Nikiforov was taking a break from the skating season in order to figure out what he was going to do. He decided that he needed a vacation to clear his mind and think about his future if he decides to retire from skating completely. He heard about a hot springs that was in Hasetsu Kyushu, Japan through his friend, Christophe Giacometti better known as Chris. So he returned to his apartment in Russia to start packing his things along with his wonderful poodle named Makkachin and then they made their way to the airport with his Coach Yakov fussing at him all the way.

"Vitya, if you leave now, you can never come back." Yakov said.

"Yakov, your the best coach that I've ever had but this time I can't do as you say." Victor said.

"YOU NEVER DO WHAT I SAY!" Yakov shouted.

As Victor's plane took off from the airport.

While Victor was flying to Japan in first class; he noticed that there was an Instagram account called 'Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov Fans Only' so he decided to check it out. He was surprised to learn that this Yuri Katsuki was an International Dancer and she was Japan's five time Gold medalist in dance competitions. He went to a video that was entitled, 'Yuri practicing her dancing her routine on the ice'; he was amazed at how beautiful she was. He couldn't believe that she was doing a dancing routine on the ice because it was like she ice skating.

_'I would like to meet her in person.' Victor thought to himself._

He continued to watch the videos of Yuri as well as some of the videos that their fans had made of them meeting each other as well as what they of their wedding.

Several hours later, Victor landed in Japan and searched for the for the inn that he would be staying at. He finally found it and was looking around.

~Hasetsu Kyushu, Japan~

Yuri Katsuki had just returned from her dance competition several weeks ago. She had been greeted by Minako when she arrived from her dance competition that had been held in Paris, France. Now that she was back home, she decided to help out around Utopia Hot Springs; plus her parents had placed all of her pictures around the inn which shocked her because the pictures contained of her in her beautiful dresses that she either won the competition in or came in second or third in.

"Yuri, it's good to have you home." Hiroko said.

"It's good to be home, mom." Yuri said.

"So, do you still have a crush on Victor Nikiforov, sis?" Mari questioned.

Yuri looked at Mari and just smiled then walked off.

"I guess that gives you your answer, huh, Mari." Hiroko said.

Mari just nodded.

"Well, at least you didn't tell Yuri that Victor Nikiforov was coming here." Toshiya said walking into the room.

"Of course not, dad. However, she'll find out eventually." Mari said.

Well Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki could agree on that because they knew that Yuri had been in love with Victor Nikiforov for a long time well since she was tweleve years old. They also remembered that Yuko's triplets had created an account that paired Yuri and Victor together.

"Let's hope that she never finds out that the triplets created an account on instagram for Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov fans." Mari said.

"Yeah, could you imagine how Yuri would react to that." Hiroko said.

Some where in the inn; Yuri was checking her phone and came across an instagram that was titled, 'Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov Fans Only!'; she was curious as to who created this account as well as what was on it. So she decided scroll thru it and was shocked to see that her fans as well as Victor's fans had been creating pictures of her and Victor as a couple or her and Victor in wedding attire. Some fans had even posted what they would picture of what her's and Victor's wedding would be like. She was blushing at some of the pictures that their fans had posted and blushing wasn't because of embarrassment it was because of how romantic that some of their fans had picture their wedding to be like.

Suddenly, she heard barking as well as a male voice with sounded like a Russian accent. She walked out of her room and down the hall that was leading to the main room where the TV was. When she walked into the room; she was immedately knocked down by a dog and licked on the face by the dog.

"Makkachin! Please get off the young woman." A male voice said.

The dog just licked her face one more time then the dog did as she was told by her master.

Them man helped her up by offering his hand and said, "Sorry, miss. Makkachin must like you and she's the sweetest poodle ever."

"That's okay." Yuri said taking his hand.

The man accidently pulled her up too quickly causing him and her to look at each other.

The young woman saw his silver blonde hair part of his bangs was covering one of his eyes. She noticed that his eye that was not covered was a silver-blue. The man was staring at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were behind blue frames and her beautiful long raven black hair. They were in a trance with one another that they didn't even realize that Yuri's parents and sister had entered the room.

"What's your name, miss?" The man asked.

"Y-Yuri K-Katsuki." Yuri stuttered, "W-What's y-your's?"

"Victor Nikiforov." Victor said as he watched Yuri's reaction to his name.

Yuri smiled at him and said, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Nikiforov."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Ms. Yuri Katsuki." Victor said.

Yuri's family was in shock to see the two of them talking with each other; then they were shocked when Victor's poodle knocked Yuri into Victor which caused them to kiss unexpectedly. They watched as Victor's eyes as well as Yuri's eyes went wide with shock at first then they saw Victor's and Yuri's eyes close.

Suddenly there was clicking of cameras as well as a gasp of shock. Mari turned to see the triplets as well as their mother standing at the entrance way. However, Mari was shocked that Victor and her little sister didn't even budge.

"Wow, Yuri and Victor are kissing." Axel said.

"Yeah, their fans will like this on their fan base instgram." Lux said.

Victor and Yuri broke from their kiss; they smiled at each other for a moment because they had felt a spark between them.

"*Vot eto Da!" Victor said.

"*Uwa!" Yuri said agreeing with Victor.

"Why is Victor here?!" Yuko asked.

Victor and Yuri turned to see everyone staring at them. They were both blushing with embarrassement.

"Mr. Nikiforov is here on vaction and is staying at our inn." Hiroko said.

"HUH?!" Yuko and her daughters said.

Yuri and Victor had finally separated from each other; they were surprised that their accidental kiss was a big deal even though, they both enjoyed it.

Then Victor looked at Yuri and asked, "Yuri, who created the account on instagram that our fans like so much?"

"I'm not sure, Victor but I can take a guess." Yuri stated.

Axel, Lutz and Loop were smiling but they were also a little bit nervous.

Yuko looked at Yuri and Victor then said, "My girls fixed it. Sorry, Victor and Yuri."

"It wasn't that bad. I was amazed that some of my fans were also some of Yuri's fans; it was amazing to see things that they came up with considering that Yuri and I have never met each other before until now." Victor said.

"Victor's right about the account not being bad. It just shows us that the fans really care and have hope as well as dreams." Yuri said.

Everyone was stunned that Yuri and Victor weren't really upset about it.

"Why are you not upset about it?" Mari asked curiously.

"Well, when you look at the fan art work, the cosplay and few other things that our fans have posted in the account is actually pretty good." Yuri said.

"Like what?" Yuko asked.

"Like how the pictured me and Yuri meeting each other." Victor stated.

"Or where we would go on our first date up until we get married. It's amazing as to what they came up with." Yuri said.

Everyone was stunned to see that Victor and Yuri were okay with it.

"To be honest, some of the female skaters were always talking about Yuri and her dancing and how amazing it was. I kept wondering exactly who they were talking about and the fan instangram account told me a lot; but since you're Yuri's family and friends, I would like to ask premission to get to know Yuri while I'm here." Victor said.

"In other words, you're asking permission to court my little sister from all of us that are here." Mari said.

Victor nodded.

"Then you have our permission, Mr. Nikiforov." Toshiya said.

"It will be nice for Yuri to have a boyfriend staying here." Hiroko said.

"Considering, Victor is the only boyfriend that Yuri has had." Mari stated.

Yuri blushed at what her elder sister had said and Victor was surprised that he was Yuri's first boyfriend.

Just at that moment, Minako came running in and shouting, "People are saying that Victor Nikiforov is here!"

Victor looked at Yuri confused by the woman who had just entered the inn.

"Victor, this is Minako Okukawa, owner of the Okukawa Ballet Studio and a pub." Yuri stated.

Minako was stunned to see Yuri smiling at a silver blonde haired man.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Okukawa." Victor said holding out his hand to shake her hand.

Minako shook Victor's hand then let it go.

"Yuri, why don't you show your boyfriend where he'll be sleeping." Mari stated.

"Sure." Yuri said as she helped Victor with his suitcases.

Minako was stunned that Mari had called Victor, Yuri's boyfriend. She watched as Victor and Yuri walked off then turned to face everyone with an expression that said, 'Please explain.'

... With Yuri and Victor...

"Yuri, while we are courting, may we get to know each other a little bit better?" Victor asked.

"Sure, because it's the first time that the five time gold medalist Russian Champion Ice Skater and the five time gold medalist Japanese International Dancer get to hang out as a couple." Yuri said.

Victor chuckled but he couldn't be happier and asked, "How long is a courtship usually?"

"I guess it would depend on the couple but to be honest, this is my very first courtship, Victor." Yuri said.

"It's my first courtship as well, Yuri." Victor said.

"Also, we both know a lot of forgien language since we both travel for competitions." Yuri said.

"That's true." Victor said.

"Well this is the room that you'll be staying while you're here." Yuri said.

"It's amazing even if it's a bit small." Victor said smiling.

Yuri giggled at Victor's reaction.

Victor was amazed by Yuri's giggle to him it was the most beautiful sound.

"Victor, you're welcome use the hot springs since you'll be a guest here." Yuri said.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Hm?" Yuri said facing Victor.

"I wouldn't mind to see the rest of Hasetsu tomorrow with you. If that's okay?" Victor said.

"Sure, I would love to show you around." Yuri said smiling at Victor.

"Then I see tomorrow morning then." Victor said.

Yuri nodded and went off her room.

So Yuri and Victor got a good night's sleep and started dreaming of what could possibly to come from their courtship.

Victor was falling asleep with Makkichin sleeping and dreaming of what his future holds with Yuri.

_~Victor's Dream~_

_It was beautiful Spring day and the Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom. Blossom petals looked like pink snow falling to the ground and he was standing at an alter waiting for Yuri. He looked down the pathway and there was Mr. Katsuki escorting Yuri down to meet him at the alter. Yuri looked beautiful in her white wedding kimono while he was dressed in a traditional male black kimono._

_Victor and Yuri said their wedding vows to one another; then when the priest announced that he could kiss the bride, he did so with passion._

_Then a few years later; he was coming home to his lovely wife as well as beautiful twin girls._

_"Yuri, I'm home." Victor said._

_"I'm in the kitchen, Vitya." Yuri said._

_"DADDY!" Two little girls shouted came running at Victor._

_"Hmph." was the sound that left Victor when he was knocked down by a silver haired little girl and a black haired little girl._

_"Yuki? Veronica? Please, get off your father." Yuri said from the kitchen._

_"Yes, momma." The girls said in unison._

_"Yuri, it was okay." Victor said as he walked into the kitchen._

_Yuri turned to face Victor and said, "Well, your son is kicking like crazy."_

_"He's just happy that daddy's home as well." Victor said placing his hands on Yuri's stomach._

_~Victor still dreaming~_

Meanwhile, Yuri was in her room getting ready for tomorrow by laying out her clothes; so she could show Victor around. She was amazed that she had shared her very first kiss with the one person that she had been crushing on since she had first seen him ice skate in the juniors skating compition; plus she had been following his career. She had also been shocked that her parents decided to let Victor court her so suddenly and wondered if they thought that Victor would be perfect for her.

Yuri got into her pjs and climbed into bed and couldn't help but smile to herself as covered up. Then she fell asleep and starting dreaming of what was to come out of a sudden relationship with Victor.

_~Yuri's Dream~_

_Yuri was waking up as two little girls were sitting on the bed. _

_"Yuri, I fed Keiji and changed his diaper while you were still sleeping." Victor said carrying a tiny bundle in his arms into their bedroom then him to her._

_"Victor?" Yuri said._

_"Yes, Yuri?" Victor said._

_"Did you ever think that we would ever such wonderful children?" Yuri asked._

_"Da, I did. I guess we were meant to be when we first met each other at your parents' inn." Victor said._

_"Veronica is into dancing and Yuki is into ice skating. I wonder what Keiji will be into when he gets a little older.?" Yuri questioned._

_"Whatever it is, we'll support him like we've supported the girls. You've retired from dancing and I've retired from ice skating but we help with our children's training from time to time." Victor said._

_"You're right, Victor." Yuri said._

_~Yuri continued to dream~_

Victor and Yuri were sleeping peacefully and dreaming of the future that they would probably have together. However, little did they both know that they were sort of having the same dream in a way.

...In the Lobby...

"I guess Yuri and Victor turned in early for the night." Hiroko stated.

"Victor probably has jet lag since he flew all the way from Russia." Minako said, "As for Yuri, she must still be tired from returning from her dance competition."

"I can't believe he and Yuri kissed though." Yukko said.

"Well, mom and dad has already given Victor permission to court Yuri." Mari stated.

Suddenly, Axel said, "Yuri's and Victor's kiss has already 100 likes, 50 faints, 76 comments."

"You're kidding." Minako said.

"Nope." Axel said as she showed them the picture.

"Anything else?" Mari questioned.

"Well, the recording of the courtship acceptance has already gotten 250 likes, 100 shocks, 40 faints and 98 comments. Most of the comments are from those in the skating areana as well as the dancing areana." Lutz said.

"The emojis that they use for shock and fainting are crazy." Loop said.

They continued to talk of the events of what had just happened between Yuri and Victor.

Finally, it was time for everyone to leave so the Katsuki's goood night's sleep because of those posts; there was no doubt that the Katsukis were going to be hounded by the press tomorrow.

~The Next Morning~

Victor woke up at 6:15 am in the morning and went into the lobby of the inn. He saw that Mrs. Katsuki was fixing breakfast and couldn't help but notice that Yuri wasn't up yet.

"Victor?" Hiroko said.

"Yes, ma'am?" Victor said looking at Mrs. Katsuki.

"Yuri's usually a morning person when she returns from a competition. So would you mind taking her breakfast to her?" Hiroko asked.

"Sure, Mrs. Katsuki." Victor said.

"Thank you, dear and I'm sure Yuri wouldn't mind bringing her her breakfast to her in bed." Hiroko said handing the try of food as well as drink to Victor.

Victor walked down the hallway to Yuri's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Victor heard Yuri say sleepily.

...In Yuri's bedroom...

Victor entered Yuri's room and was a little shocked to see posters of him in her room. He didn't know that Yuri was a fan of his but he couldn't help smiling. Then he said, "Yuri, your mother asked me to bring you some breakfast."

Yuri jolted when she heard Victor's voice that she was now sitting up in her bed not realizing that Victor was just staring at her; until she heard Victor clear his throat from being shocked. Yuri looked down and realized that she had decided to sleep in her nightie that she usually slept in when she was home.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Yuri stuttered in embarrassament.

"You look beautiful, Yuri." Victor said.

Yuri blushed.

Victor put the tray of food down on a desk that was in Yuri's room then picked up what looked like a robe that went with th nightie and handed it to Yuri.

"Thank you, Victor." Yuri said shyly taking the robe from Victor.

"You're welcome, Yuri. I noticed the posters on your wall." Victor said.

Yuri blushed and said, "I keep them there as inspiration when I try my dance routines on the ice."

"Wow." Victor said at what Yuri had just said.

Yuri slid the robe on the kicked the covers off and let her feet hang offf the side of the bed. Then she said, "Victor?"

"Yes, Yuri?" Victor said.

"Do you think that this is rushing it a little bit?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Yes and no, Yuri." Victor said.

Yuri was confused by Victor's response.

"Yes, it seemed sudden that I fell for you in love with you by just meeting you. No, I don't mind that we are courting because I'm getting to know you personally and just because you are an International Dancer but I'm getting to know the real you." Victor said.

Yuri was surprised by Victor's confession and then said, "I guess I feel the same way as you do, Victor. I just had to ask in case you were uncomfortable with it. Why don't you eat breakfast with me because I think mom fixed breakfast for two?"

Victor smiled and said, "I'd love to, Yuri. Then I'll take our dishes to the kitchen and let you get dressed."

"Okay." Yuri said.

So Victor and Yuri ate breakfast together in her room and they also discussed what they were going to do as well as what they were going to see today. When they finished breakfast; Victor took their dishes to the kitchen so Yuri could get dressed for the day and so could he.

While Victor left her bedroom; Yuri quickly went to her closet to pick out what she wanted to wear for Victor because it was sort of be like going on a date with each other for the first time. She was looking thru her closet when she picked out a beautiful white sundress with blue and red roses as well as pink cherry blosoms on it with white sandals to match it. She even took time to fix her hair a little bit and even put a little bit of make-up on.

...In the Lobby of the Inn...

Victor was already dressed for the day and was waiting on Yuri; so they could go on their very first date. Hiroko and Mari were talking with Victor. They were sort of filling him in on some of Yuri's most embarrassing moments as well as a few other things. While they were talking; Yuri decided to walk into the lobby and she couln't help smiling because her family as well as her friends here in Hasetsu seemed to like Victor. To her, it felt like her family approved of Victor Nikiforov courting her well dating her while he was here and she was happy with that. However, she wondered what was going to happen after he went back to Russia; so he could get ready for the Grand Prix.

Victor turned when he heard Makkachin bark and he saw Yuri standing there akwardly in front of him. He thought she looked like angelic princess in her beautiful sundress and sandals. He got up and walked towards her and said, "Yuri, you look beautiful."

Yuri blushed and said, "Thank you, Victor. You look very handsome, Victor."

Victor smiled at Yuri and said, "Shall we go?"

Yuri nodded taking Victor's hand when he reached out to her.

Hiroko, Toshiya and Mari watched as Victor and Yuri left for their very first date.

~Meanwhile, in Russia~

Yakov was dealing with the press about Victor's sudden decision to take a break from skating. Then they started asking him questions about the posts of Victor with Yuri Katsuki; which he answered that he didn't know Ms. Yuri Katsuki personally but it seemed that Victor wanted to meet Ms. Yuri Katsuki because some of the female skaters were always talking about her. He also told the press that Victor was probably curious about why Ms. Yuri Katsuki skated her dance routines out on the ice as good as she did on the stage.

...Inside the Rink...

Mila, Yuri Plisetsky and several other Russian skaters were taking a break. However, Mila decided to go to the VictorYuri Fan page on Instagram and was shocked to see a picture of Victor kissing Yuri Katsuki in front of some people. Then she read the caption of the picture to herself:

_Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki sharing their first kiss at Yutopia Akatsuki Hot Springs Inn in Hasetsu, Japan. _

Then she saw another picture of Victor with Yuri Kastuki and they seemed surprised well shocked about something. So she read the caption underneath the picture to herself:

_Victor and Yuri stunned that Yuri's parents said that Victor Nikiforov could in fact start courting well dating Yuri._

Mila decided to show the blonde Yuri the two pictures of Victor and Yuri Katsuki to see what he thought about the captions underneath the two pictures. When she showed him the pictures and what the captions said; he was outraged as well as stunned.

"WHY WOULD THE OLD MAN DATE A WOMAN THAT HAS THE SAME NAME AS ME?!"

"Who knows, but they do make a good couple." Mila said.

Mila and Yuri Plisetsky were talking with each other when Yakov entered the rink. Yakov couldn't help but wonder what Mila and Yuri Plisetsky were talking about until he saw what Mila and Yuri Plisetsky were looking at. He was surprised that Victor looked very happy in that picture with Yuri Katsuki; he knew that his ex-wife, Lilia Baranovskayal would know more about the young woman, Yuri Katsuki. So he decided to give her a call to see if she had seen the pictures of Victor with Yuri Katsuki.

"Hello, Lilia?"

_"Hello, Yakov. What do you want?" _

"Did you see the pictures of Victor with a Yuri Katsuki, Lilia?"

_"Yes, I did and to be frank it seemed like they were in love with each other, Yakov."_

"But, Lilia..."

_"Let Victor be happy for once in his life, Yakov. Anyone can see that they fell in love at first sight, Yakov. Victor has been like a son to us and I'm glad to see him happy. Also, Ms. Katsuki is able to perform her dance routines on the ice which is really good."_

"What?!"

_"An Italian dancer told me that Ms. Katsuki would perform her dance routines on the ice before she performed them on stage. Also, I understand that Ms. Katsuki's parents have given Victor permission to start courting her."_

"Courting?"

_"Silly man, if you would pay attention to the culutres of the country that you're in at times; then you would know that 'courting' is a traditional term for the Japanese people were the parents have to approve of the one courting or dating their daughter/son."_

Yakov and Lilia kept talking on the phone to each other; while Yuri well Yurio and Mila were looking at the fan verse of Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki on instagram.

~Back to Victor and Yuri in Japan~

Yuri and Victor were leaving the Akatusaki Yutopia Hot Springs and Inn to go on their very first date with each other as well as Yuri showing Victor around her hometown.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

"Hm?" Yuri said looking at Victor.

"I'm sorry if you feel this is so sudden." Victor said.

Yuri blushed as she realized what Victor was trying to say and said, "I guess it does seem sudden but if you want to know, this is the first time that I've actually went out on a date with anyone."

Victor was stunned that this was Yuri's first date when there had been rumors that she was dating some guy.

Yuri giggled and said, "By the look on your face, I tell that you heard about me dating some guy. Well, that was just a rumor because I turned the guy down because my heart was already taken by someone before we met."

"Huh?" Victor said.

Yuri chuckled and said, "Victor, you had my heart before we even met; so it was strange to finally meet the man who stole my heart from so long ago. I may be 23 and you may be 27 but love has no age limit. You are four years older than me and I don't mind that all. Besides, you may act a little childish at times but I love you because you are you and don't ever change that."

Victor was completely stunned to hear that he had already stolen Yuri's heart and that she found him childish at times but she loved that about him; where as most people would look down on that.

"So where are we going, Yuri?" Victor asked curiously.

"I figured I would show you the ice rink in which I use sometimes to try out my dance performances." Yuri suggested.

"That sounds nice, Yuri." Victor said.

So Victor and Yuri made their way to the Ice Castle Skating Rink as they were confronted by reporters as well as fans. They were amazed at how much attention that their unexpected courtship with each other was being recieved by their fans as well as the press as they made their way to the entrance of Ice Castle Rink.

They answered many questions as they walked up the stairs to get inside the rink. Some of the questions were how they were going to continue with their relationship once Victor went back to Russia; which they answered the best way that they thought possible.

...Inside Ice Castle...

Victor looked around and was amazed at how beautiful everything was. Then he noticed pictures well posters of Yuri around the rink.

"Yuri?" Victor said.

Yuri looked at Victor and said, "Hm?"

"The posters?" Victor said pointing at the posters of her around the rink.

Yuri looked where Victor was pointing and blushed because he was pointing at the poster from her very 1st dance competition; then said, "That's from my very 1st dance competition. My dance costumes sort of favor a female ice skater's costumes when they are on the ice. Yuko's girls decided to do two versions and place the pictures back to back. The pictures are of me one with my dance shoes on in the outfit then the one beside it is a picture of me in the same outfit but with ice skates on."

"You looked very beautiful in the outfit, Yuri." Victor said.

Yuri blushed and said, "Thank you, Victor."

"Yuri, why exactly do you practice your dance routines on the ice?" Victor asked.

"Well, I consider the ice to be a stage as well; but I practice my dance routines on the ice to get a better feel of them than I do on a regular stage. If that makes any sense, Victor." Yuri said.

"*Lyubov' moya, ty potryasayushchaya!" Victor said.

"*Blagodaryu vas, Vitya." Yuri said.

"It's nice to hear you speak Russian, Yuri." Victor said.

Yuri smiled and said in Japanese, "*Watashi no ai, anata no nihongo wa dodesu ka?"

"*Sore wa i kotoda." Victor responded in Japanese.

"Well, we can always speak English instead." Yuri stated.

"That's nice too." Victor said.

Yuri and Victor were walking towards the skating desk in order to get some skates.

"Hello, you two." Yuko said.

"Yuko, may Victor and I have some skates?" Yuri asked.

"Sure." Yuko said handing them each a pair of skates.

Victor and Yuri took the skates from Yuko and headed to the rink to practice with each other. Yuri smiled as she put her on skates and Victor was also smiling as he put on his skates.

"Victor?" Yuri said.

"Hm, Yuri?" Victor said.

"Would you skate with me?" Yuri asked.

"Of course, love." Victor said smiling at Yuri.

They both skated out on the ice and started a routine that was beautiful; just luckily the triplets had setup their video cameras, so they could capture the moment for Victor and Yuri.

Victor was surprised at how graceful Yuri was on the ice as he watch her starting to skate then he decided to join her; then he decided to join her on the ice. They were skating together gracefully on the ice that they were in sync with each other. Victor did his quad flip and Yuri followed; he was amazed that Yuri was keeping up with him and everything. Suddenly, the most romantic song was playing and Victor recognized it as his skate program 'Close to me' from his last competition. Then here they were performing it together as well as dancing.

~Two Years Later in Russia~

Yuri's flight had just landed and she wanted to surprise to Victor. She managed to find Victor's apartment because Victor had given her instructions on how to get there and he had her key made in case she decided to visit him in Russia on her break week from her dance competitions. She made it to Victor's apartment and put her things away then took Makkachin out for a walk then started fixing something for Victor since he might not come in till late after his practice at the rink. Also, she decided to clean up his apartment a little while waiting on their dinner to cook. After it was done, she decided to rest on Victor's couch.

...An hour later...

Victor entered his apartment and was surprised to see the apartment so clean then he saw that there was food on the table. He wondered who could've possibly done this then Makkachin barked at the couch where he heard a groan; so he went to investagate and pulled back the blanket to see Yuri sleeping on his couch. He wondered when she had gotten in because he hadn't been aware that she was coming to Russia.

"Yuri?" Victor said softly.

"Hm?" Yuri said in her sleep.

"Wake up, love." Victor said.

Yuri's eyes fluttered open to see Victor staring at her that she smiled and said, "Welcome home, Vitya."

"Thank you, Yuri. Now, come on love amd let's eat." Victor said helping her up off the couch.

Both Yuri and Victor went to the table and ate supper together. They also talked about their day as if they were already married to each other.

"Yuri, how long will you be in Russia?" Victor asked curiously.

"Well, I plan on staying for a whole month if that's okay with you, Victor." Yuri said.

"I would love that, Yuri. But would you're family and friends be okay with that?" Victor asked.

"Mom, Dad and my elder sister are okay with it." Yuri said.

Victor smiled knowing that Yuri was going to spend a whole month in Russia with him and Makkachin; since he had spent an entire month in Japan with Yuri.

"Um...Yuri?" Victor said.

"Hm?" Yuri said.

"Where did you put your things?" Victor asked.

"I think I put them in a room. Why?" Yuri said.

"Yuri, my apartment is a one bedroom apartment." Victor said.

Yuri blushed as she realized that her Victor would be sharing a bedroom then said, "Okay."

Victor noticed Yuri blushing and said, "Yuri, I don't want to make you uncomfortable; so I'll sleep on the couch."

"N-No, I couldn't take you from your bed , Victor. W-We might as well give it a try; I mean sleeping together." Yuri said nervously.

"Okay and if it makes you feel uncomfortable; I'll sleep on the couch." Victor said.

Victor knew that Yuri was jet lagged from her trip and he was tired from his day of training; but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was another reason that Yuri was here in Russia. He had to admit that he was happy that she was going to be with him for a whole month in Russia and he wondered why she was really here.

"Victor?" Yuri said.

"Yes, Yuri?" Victor said turning towards Yuri and was in shock to see the beautiful night gown that Yuri was wearing.

"Are you coming to bed, Vitya?" Yuri asked.

"Of course, love." Victor said.

Victor and Yuri entered the bedroom together and climbed into bed together. As soon as they were in the bed together, Yuri snuggled up to Victor and Victor wrapped his arms around her.

"Yuri, why exactly are you here in Russia?" Victor asked curiously.

"I want to the Russisn culutre but it will also help me adjust to living here if we decide to live in Russia instead of Japan when we decide to marry." Yuri said.

"Yuri?"

"Hm?"

"I wasn't exactly expecting to come home to what I did today." Victor said.

Yuri looked up at Victor and asked, "Are you mad, Vitya?"

"No, I'm not mad , Yuri. I was just surprised that you were sort of acting like we were already married and I loved it." Victor said.

Yuri smiled and said, "I'm happy that you loved it, Vitya."

Yuri finally fell asleep in Victor's arms and then Victor fell asleep smiling and quietly Makkachin snuck in the room and crawled onto the bed to fall asleep with the two lovebirds that were her master and his soon to be wife.

***Google Translator***

**Russian:**

***Vot eto Da! = Wow!**

*******Lyubov' moya, ty potryasayushchaya! = My love, you are amazing!**

**Japanese:**

***Uwa! = Wow!**

*******Watashi no ai, anata no nihongo wa dodesu ka? = My love, how's your Japanese?**

*******Sore wa i kotoda = It's good well sort of.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silver-Blue Eyes**

By: kpron2008

Summary

[Pairing: Female Victor Nikiforov and Male Yuri Katsuki]

Detective Yuri Katsuki was a very timid sort of guy when it came to finding a girlfriend. However, when he decided to take an undercover job and his name is to be Eros Richardson at a Nightclub called Russian Silver Rose; he had no idea that he would be falling in love with owner or the owner falling in love with him. It was a very tricky situation because the owner of the night was in fact a goddaughter to a Russian Mafia leader, but her eyes always captivated him for some reason because they were a silver-blue tint that complimented her so well along with her short silver hair. But what will she do when she realizes that Eros Richardson and Yuri Katsuki are one in the same?

The Story Begins...

Detective Yuri Katsuki couldn't believe that he had decided to do an undercover job. His best friend, Phichit Chulanont had talked him into doing and he was a little shock by the outfit that he had to wear for this undercover job. It was black leather pants with a blue silk dress with Italian leather black dress shoes. He had to slick back his short raven black locks and for the first time; he wore contacts but kept his glasses close by in his shirt pocket.

"Phichit, why am I dressed like this?" Yuri asked his friend.

"Because you're the newest employee at the Russian Silver Rose Nightclub." Phichit said.

"Why am I working undercover at this nightclub?" Yuri questioned.

"Because the person we are after is a member of the Russian Mafia." Phichit stated.

"Okay, but what exactly are you going to be doing, Phichit?" Yuri asked.

"My boyfriend, of course." Phichit said.

"Phichit, I didn't need to know that." Yuri said.

"Besides, Yuri, this will give you a chance to go hunt for a girl." Phichit said.

Yuri sighed and said, "Phichit, no girl would ever want me."

"Well, the employees don't know your real name because they'll know you by your code name for this undercover operation." Phichit said.

"What is my name for this undercover operation, anyway?" Yuri asked curiously.

"Eros Richardson." Phichit said handing him a file with all of his undercover information.

Yuri read the file that Phichit handed him.

...Meanwhile at the Russian Silver Rose Nightclub...

A woman with short silver locks and silver-blue eyes dressed in a business suit was sitting behind her desk and looking over the files of new employees. When she comes across the file of one the new employees whose name was Eros Richardson. She opened his file and read:

_Name: Eros Richardson_

_Age: 23_

_Birthday: November 29th_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Hobbies: Ice Skating, Dancing_

_Married or Single: Single_

She continued to read his file and was very impressed by Eros Richardson and she wondered if he was any good in bed or if he was good at everything. His profile fit everything that she looked for in a guy.

"Ms. Nikiforov, is something wrong?" A man asked.

"Not at all, Chris but I think I'm in love with Mr. Eros Richardson." The woman said.

"What if he turns out to be an undercover cop, Victoria?" Chris asked curiously.

"Well if Mr. Richardson is an undercover cop then it would be a forbidden romance and I would try to keep him safe." Victoria said.

"No offense, Victoria but you're cluelesssometimes." Chris said.

Victoria pouted and said quietly to Chris, "You're girl is a cop, Chris. She's not so bad."

Christophe sighed and said, "Phichit is an undercover cop, Victoria. She has a friend named Yuri Katsuki and he's very timid from what she has told me."

"Is he cute?" Victoria asked.

"Well, I haven't met him but Phichit says that he can become a completely different person when he's working on something." Chris said.

Victoria sat back in her chair behind her desk and said, "I might enjoy myself by trying to woo both Eros Richardson and Yuri Katsuki to see which one I like the most."

Christophe knew that Victoria was going to be in shock that Eros Richardson and Yuri Katsuki was going to be one in the same; but Victoria was a little dense at times which would be good for Y uri Katsuki. He couldn't believe that he was helping Phichit setup her best friend with his boss who happened to be the goddaughter of a Russian Mafia leader.

"Chris, I can't wait to meet Mr. Richardson and then meet Mr. Katsuki. I wonder what I should wear for each of them when I meet them." Victoria said.

Chris was texting is girlfriend to tell her that his boss was excited to meet Eros Richardson as well as Yuri Katsuki but not at the same time.

...Back with Yuri and Phichit...

Phichit had just received Christophe's text and she was smiling because Eros Richardson was always Yuri's undercover name for all of his undercover work; and she was happy that her boyfriend's boss was interested in meeting Eros Richardson as well as Yuri Katsuki.

"Phichit, explain to me again why I'm doing this?" Yuri asked.

"You're the only one that the fits criteria of this nightclub. Also, did you forget that you use the name Eros Richardson when undercover all the time because you end up becoming Eros Richardson. So give me your glasses because you are wearingyour contacts." Phichit said.

Yuri handed Phichit his glasses then they walked out of Yuri's apartment and headed to the Russian Silver Rose Nightclub; to get started on their so called investigation.

~Russian Silver Rose Nightclub~

"Who are you?" The bouncer asked looking at Yuri.

"Eros Richardson." Yuri said in a tone that was unique to his Eros Richardson persona.

The Bouncer's eyes went wide and immediately then he let Eros Richardson through along with Phichit. When they entered the nightclub, Yuri Katsuki as Eros Richardson was stunned at how beautiful the inside of the nightclub was.

"Phi?" A male voice said.

Phichit along with Eros turned to see a man approaching them; this was the first time Eros met his best friend's boyfriend and he was sexy to Phichit.

"Chris, my honeybee!" Phichit said hugging him.

Eros just raised an eyebrow at that.

"Chris?!" A woman's voice said.

"Over here, Victoria." Chris said.

Eros well Yuri watched as a beautiful slender woman approached them. He took in every detail of the woman; but he noticed her beautiful silver-blue eyes along with her short silver locks and how she was dressed.

"Chris, you could've told me that you was wanting to meet your girlfriend." Victoria said.

"Sorry, Victoria." Chris said.

Victoria noticed that the man standing next to Chris's girlfriend. He was very handsome dressed in black leather pants and a blue silk dress shirt then to finish it off with Italian leather dress shoes.

Yuri as Eros took Victoria's hand in his and kissed it, then said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Silver-Blue Eyes."

Victoria blushed from the guy kissing her hand.

Both Chris and Phichit were surprised by what Yuri had just done as Eros Richardson.

"May I ask your name, sir?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Of course, Princess Silver-Blue Eyes. My name is Eros Richardson." Yuri said.

Victoria giggled and said, "You're such a gentleman, Mr. Richardson but I'm not a princess."

Eros smiled and said, "To me, your are princess, Ms. Silver-Blue Eyes."

Victoria blushed and said, " , you're such a charmer but I'm the owner of this nightclub and your boss."

Eros responded seductively, "Anything that the Princess requests of me; I'm at her beck and call."

Phichit wasn't sure what was going on and neither was Chris.

"Well then, follow me, Mr. Richardson and I'll personally show you around my nightclub." Victoria said blushing.

"As you command, Princess Silver-Blue Eyes." Eros said following Victoria.

Chris and Phichit were stunned by the way Victoria and Eros/Yuri were flirting with each other; but it was mostly Eros/Yuri doing the flirting.

"What just happened, Phi?" Chris questioned.

"I'm not sure, Chris. This is the first time I've seen Eros/Yuri flirt with anyone." Phichit said watching Eros/Yuri following Victoria.

They both watched as Victoria was showing Eros/Yuri around the nightclub. They noticed that Victoria was now returning the flirtatious behavior that Eros/Yuri had been doing.

"Mr. Richardson, you're such a flirt." Victoria said.

"I may be a flirt, Princess Silver-Blue Eyes but you are royalty at flirting." Eros/Yuri said.

"Mr. Richardson, do you know how sexy you are?" Victoria said.

Eros/Yuri hadn't expected that and said, "If you say so, princess."

"Don't you know how sexy that you are?" Victoria questioned.

"Not really." Eros/Yuri said.

"Since I've been showing you around the nightclub; women have been drooling over you." Victoria said.

Eros/Yuri blinked at what Victoria had just said.

Victoria noticed that Eros/Yuri was stunned by what she had said.

A young woman was approaching them.

Eros/Yuri sensing that there was about to be trouble; he immediately grabbed Victoria and pulled her into a passionate kiss which was making her going weak in the knees. Victoria was shocked by the sudden kiss from Eros/Yuri and but she was melting in his arms.

Christophe and Phichit were shocked to see Eros/Yuri kiss Victoria; not only that, but Eros/Yuri was actually causing Victoria to go weak in the knees from his kiss.

"Excuse me, but may I have a dance with you?" The young woman asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm at Princess Silver-Blue Eyes's beck and call." Eros/Yuri said.

Victoria was confused by what he meant but was blushing as well.

Christophe and Phichit heard what Eros/Yuri said; so Christophe decided to embarrass Victoria a little bit and asked, "When you say that you're at Victoria's beck and call...do you mean that you'd be her sex slave of love if she asked you to be?"

Victoria couldn't believe that Christophe asked Eros/Yuri that; which caused her blush as red as a rose.

"Only if that's what she truly wants from me." Eros/Yuri said.

Victoria's went wide with shock at that.

~Time Skip (2 Years Later)~

Victoria and Yuri Katsuki had been married two years; now they were expecting their first child. Victoria would laugh as she would recall how her and Yuri first met each other. She felt so lucky that the man that she had fallen in love with also happened to be the man that was shy at times when he wasn't undercover for the police department; but she loved it when he would go into his undercover persona just for her sometimes.

"It's amazing that we've married for two years and we have a baby on the way, Yuri!" Victoria said excitedly.

"I know, love." Yuri said calmly, "And you need to calm yourself, Vicky."

"Yes, dear. However, it still feels like a dream though." Victoria said.

Yuri couldn't help but smile at his wife and asked, "What do you hope the gender to be?"

"I don't care wheither it's a girl or a boy." Victoria giggled.

"Well, if it's a girl; she'll definitely have her mother's most beautiful features." Yuri said.

"If it's a boy, I hope that he'll his father's exquisite charm as well as his handsome features." Victoria giggled with a smile.

Yuri blushed at his wife's comments.

Victoria was amazed at how her husband's undercover persona and his real persona could mix with each other sometimes and she loved it.

Yuri tilted his for a moment then smized with his eyes which was part of his Eros persona; as he realized how much his wife loved it when he would combined the two just for her.

Victor blushed at seeing Yuri doing the whole smizing thing with his eyes. She also knew that when he did his beautiful brown eyes like that; it meant something sexual or he had a surprise for her. She had never thought that she would've married an undercover cop or that he would make her so happy; but she loved him and he loved her. When she really thought about it, their romance was an unusual one because it was just criminally forbidden between them when they satrted to fall in love with each other.


End file.
